swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Saga (toyline)
Star Wars Saga was Hasbro's action figure line from 2002 to 2004. = History = ---- The line included 119 figures in its basic assortment. __TOC__ ---- = Action Figures = ---- 2002 Basic *'02 #01 [[Anakin Skywalker (Outland Peasant Disguise) (84852)|Anakin Skywalker (Outland Peasant Disguise)]] *'02 #02 [[Padmé Amidala (Arena Escape) (84855)|Padmé Amidala (Arena Escape)]] *'02 #03 [[Obi-Wan Kenobi (Coruscant Chase) (84854)|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Coruscant Chase)]] *'02 #04 [[C-3PO (Protocol Droid) (84856)|C-3PO (Protocol Droid)]] *'02 #05 [[Kit Fisto (Jedi Master) (84858)|Kit Fisto (Jedi Master)]] *'02 #06 Super Battle Droid *'02 #07 [[Boba Fett (Kamino Escape) (84863)|Boba Fett (Kamino Escape)]] *'02 #08 Tusken Raider Female with Tusken Child *'02 #09 [[Captain Typho (Padmé's Head of Security) (84862)|Captain Typho (Padmé's Head of Security)]] *'02 #10 [[Shaak Ti (Jedi Master) (84872)|Shaak Ti (Jedi Master)]] *'02 #11 [[Battle Droid (Arena Battle) (84865)|Battle Droid (Arena Battle)]] *'02 #12 [[Plo Koon (Arena Battle) (84868)|Plo Koon (Arena Battle)]] *'02 #13 [[Jango Fett (Kamino Escape) (84857)|Jango Fett (Kamino Escape)]] *'02 #14 [[R2-D2 (Coruscant Sentry) (84645)|R2-D2 (Coruscant Sentry)]] *'02 #15 Geonosian Warrior *'02 #16 [[Dexter Jettster (Coruscant Informant) (84866)|Dexter Jettster (Coruscant Informant)]] *'02 #17 Clone Trooper *'02 #18 [[Zam Wesell (Bounty Hunter) (84655)|Zam Wesell (Bounty Hunter)]] *'02 #19 [[Royal Guard (Coruscant Security) (84831)|Royal Guard (Coruscant Security)]] *'02 #20 [[Saesee Tiin (Jedi Master) (84832)|Saesee Tiin (Jedi Master)]] *'02 #21 [[Nikto (Jedi Knight) (84823)|Nikto (Jedi Knight)]] *'02 #22 [[Anakin Skywalker (Hanger Duel) (84605)|Anakin Skywalker (Hanger Duel)]] *'02 #23 [[Yoda (Jedi Master) (84615)|Yoda (Jedi Master)]] *'02 #24 [[Jar Jar Binks (Gungan Senator) (84821)|Jar Jar Binks (Gungan Senator)]] *'02 #25 [[Taun We (Kamino Cloner) (84822)|Taun We (Kamino Cloner)]] *'02 #26 [[Luminara Unduli (Jedi Master) (84833)|Luminara Unduli (Jedi Master)]] *'02 #27 [[Count Dooku (Dark Lord) (84889)|Count Dooku (Dark Lord)]] *'02 #28 [[Mace Windu (Geonosian Rescue) (84515)|Mace Windu (Geonosian Rescue)]] *'02 #29 [[Luke Skywalker (Bespin Duel) (84525)|Luke Skywalker (Bespin Duel)]] *'02 #30 [[Darth Vader (Bespin Duel) (84580)|Darth Vader (Bespin Duel)]] *'02 #31 [[Jango Fett (Final Battle) (84505)|Jango Fett (Final Battle)]] *'02 #32 [[Qui-Gon Jinn (Jedi Master) (84801)|Qui-Gon Jinn (Jedi Master)]] *'02 #33 Endor Rebel Soldier *'02 #34 Massif *'02 #35 Orn Free Taa *'02 #36 [[Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Starfighter Pilot) (84860)|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Starfighter Pilot)]] *'02 #37 [[Han Solo (Endor Raid) (84880)|Han Solo (Endor Raid)]] *'02 #38 [[Chewbacca (Cloud City Capture) (84890)|Chewbacca (Cloud City Capture)]] *'02 #39 Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *'02 #40 [[Djas Puhr (Alien Bounty Hunter) (84809)|Djas Puhr (Alien Bounty Hunter)]] *'02 #41 [[Padmé Amidala (Coruscant Attack) (84904)|Padmé Amidala (Coruscant Attack)]] *'02 #42 [[Darth Maul (Sith Training) (84906)|Darth Maul (Sith Training)]] *'02 #43 [[Anakin Skywalker (Tatooine Attack) (84905)|Anakin Skywalker (Tatooine Attack)]] *'02 #44 [[Ki-Adi-Mundi (Jedi Master) (84912)|Ki-Adi-Mundi (Jedi Master)]] *'02 #45 [[Ephant Mon (Jabba's Head of Security) (84812)|Ephant Mon (Jabba's Head of Security)]] *'02 #46 [[Teemto Pagalies (Pod Racer) (84813)|Teemto Pagalies (Pod Racer)]] *'02 #47 [[Jango Fett (Slave 1 Pilot) (84909)|Jango Fett (Slave 1 Pilot)]] *'02 #48 [[Destroyer Droid (Geonosis Battle) (84910)|Destroyer Droid (Geonosis Battle)]] *'02 #49 [[Clone Trooper (Republic Gunship Pilot) (84911)|Clone Trooper (Republic Gunship Pilot)]] *'02 #50 [[Watto (Mos Espa Junk Dealer) (84260)|Watto (Mos Espa Junk Dealer)]] *'02 #51 [[Lott Dod (Neimoidian Senator) (84913)|Lott Dod (Neimoidian Senator)]] *'02 #52 Tusken Raider with Massif *'02 #53 [[Yoda (Jedi High Council) (84968)|Yoda (Jedi High Council)]] *'02 #54 [[Rebel Trooper (Tantive IV Defender) (84993)|Rebel Trooper (Tantive IV Defender)]] *'02 #55 Imperial Officer *'02 #56 [[Eeth Koth (Jedi Master) (84995)|Eeth Koth (Jedi Master)]] *'02 #57 Teebo Exclusive *[[Commander Jorg Sacul (Rebel Pilot) (32528)|Commander Jorg Sacul (Rebel Pilot)]] Celebration II Deluxe *[[Anakin Skywalker with Force Flipping Attack! (84901)|Anakin Skywalker with Force Flipping Attack!]] *[[Anakin Skywalker with Lightsaber Slashing Action! (84882)|Anakin Skywalker with Lightsaber Slashing Action!]] *[[C-3PO with Droid Factory Assembly Line (84899)|C-3PO with Droid Factory Assembly Line]] *[[Darth Tyranus with Force Flipping Attack! (84879)|Darth Tyranus with Force Flipping Attack!]] *[[Flying Geonosian with Sonic Blaster and Attack Pod (84902)|Flying Geonosian with Sonic Blaster and Attack Pod]] *[[Jango Fett with Electronic Jetpack and Snap-On Armor! (84877)|Jango Fett with Electronic Jetpack and Snap-On Armor!]] *[[Mace Windu with Blast-Apart Battle Droid! (84876)|Mace Windu with Blast-Apart Battle Droid!]] *[[Obi-Wan Kenobi with Force Flipping Attack! (84878)|Obi-Wan Kenobi with Force Flipping Attack!]] *Spider Droid *[[Yoda with Force Powers (84900)|Yoda with Force Powers]] Cantina Bar Sets Wave 1 *1 of 3 [[Ponda Baba with Cantina Bar Section (32563)|Ponda Baba with Cantina Bar Section]] *2 of 3 [[Momaw Nadon with Cantina Bar Section (32543)|Momaw Nadon with Cantina Bar Section]] *3 of 3 [[Greedo with Cantina Bar Section (32542)|Greedo with Cantina Bar Section]] Wave 2 *1 of 3 [[Wuher with Cantina Bar Section (32544)|Wuher with Cantina Bar Section]] *2 of 3 [[Kitik Keed'kak with Cantina Bar Section (32541)|Kitik Keed'kak with Cantina Bar Section]] *3 of 3 [[Dr. Evazan with Cantina Bar Section (32559)|Dr. Evazan with Cantina Bar Section]] Silver *Darth Vader • Star Wars Silver Anniversary 1977 - 2002 New York Toy Fair *R2-D2 • Star Wars Silver Anniversary 1977 - 2002 Toys 'Я' Us 2003 Basic *'03 #01 [[Obi-Wan Kenobi (Acklay Battle) (84870)|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Acklay Battle)]] *'03 #02 [[Mace Windu (Arena Confrontation) (84918)|Mace Windu (Arena Confrontation)]] *'03 #03 [[Darth Tyranus (Geonosian Escape) (84919)|Darth Tyranus (Geonosian Escape)]] *'03 #04 [[Padmé Amidala (Droid Factory Chase) (84923)|Padmé Amidala (Droid Factory Chase)]] *'03 #05 [[SP-4 & JN-66 (Research Droids) (84924)|SP-4 & JN-66 (Research Droids)]] *'03 #06 [[Tusken Raider (Tatooine Camp Ambush) (84921)|Tusken Raider (Tatooine Camp Ambush)]] *'03 #07 [[Anakin Skywalker (Secret Ceremony) (84927)|Anakin Skywalker (Secret Ceremony)]] *'03 #08 [[Boba Fett (The Pit of Carkoon) (84920)|Boba Fett (The Pit of Carkoon)]] *'03 #09 [[R2-D2 (Droid Factory Flight) (84922)|R2-D2 (Droid Factory Flight)]] *'03 #10 Lama Su with Clone Youth *'03 #11 [[Aayla Secura (Jedi Knight) (84928)|Aayla Secura (Jedi Knight)]] *'03 #11 [[Aayla Secura (Battle of Geonosis) (84928)|Aayla Secura (Battle of Geonosis)]] *'03 #12 [[Barriss Offee (Luminara Unduli's Padawan) (84926)|Barriss Offee (Luminara Unduli's Padawan)]] *'03 #12 [[Barriss Offee (Battle of Geonosis) (84926)|Barriss Offee (Battle of Geonosis)]] *'03 #13 [[Han Solo (Hoth Rescue) (84959)|Han Solo (Hoth Rescue)]] *'03 #14 [[Chewbacca (Mynok Hunt) (84960)|Chewbacca (Mynok Hunt)]] *'03 #15 [[Yoda & Chian (Padawan Lightsaber Training) (84969)|Yoda & Chian (Padawan Lightsaber Training)]] *'03 #15 [[Yoda & Chian (Jedi Temple Training) (84969)|Yoda & Chian (Jedi Temple Training)]] *'03 #16 [[Ashla & Jempa (Jedi Padawans) (84970)|Ashla & Jempa (Jedi Padawans)]] *'03 #16 [[Ashla & Jempa (Jedi Temple Training) (84970)|Ashla & Jempa (Jedi Temple Training)]] *'03 #17 [[Luke Skywalker (Throne Room Duel) (85008)|Luke Skywalker (Throne Room Duel)]] *'03 #18 [[Darth Vader (Throne Room Duel) (84978)|Darth Vader (Throne Room Duel)]] *'03 #19 [[Snowtrooper (The Battle of Hoth) (84979)|Snowtrooper (The Battle of Hoth)]] *'03 #20 [[Jango Fett (Kamino Escape) (84704)|Jango Fett (Kamino Escape)]] *'03 #21 [[C-3PO (Tatooine Ambush) (84705)|C-3PO (Tatooine Ambush)]] *'03 #22 [[Padmé Amidala (Secret Ceremony) (84989)|Padmé Amidala (Secret Ceremony)]] *'03 #23 [[Wat Tambor (Geonosis War Room) (84990)|Wat Tambor (Geonosis War Room)]] *'03 #24 [[Coleman Trebor (Battle of Geonosis) (84991)|Coleman Trebor (Battle of Geonosis)]] *'03 #25 [[Darth Maul (Theed Hanger Duel) (84706)|Darth Maul (Theed Hanger Duel)]] *'03 #26 [[Princess Leia Organa (Imperial Captive) (84707)|Princess Leia Organa (Imperial Captive)]] *'03 #27 [[Han Solo (Flight to Alderaan) (84708)|Han Solo (Flight to Alderaan)]] *'03 #28 [[WA-7 (Dexter's Diner) (84817)|WA-7 (Dexter's Diner)]] *'03 #29 [[Lt Dannl Faytonni (Coruscant Outlander Club) (84818)|Lt Dannl Faytonni (Coruscant Outlander Club)]] *'03 #30 [[The Emperor (Throne Room) (84820)|The Emperor (Throne Room)]] *'03 #31 [[Luke Skywalker (Tatooine Encounter) (84709)|Luke Skywalker (Tatooine Encounter)]] *'03 #32 [[Darth Vader (Death Star Clash) (84710)|Darth Vader (Death Star Clash)]] *'03 #33 [[Bail Organa (Alderaan Senator) (84830)|Bail Organa (Alderaan Senator)]] *'03 #34 [[McQuarrie Concept Stormtrooper (Fan's Choice 04) (84829)|McQuarrie Concept Stormtrooper (Fan's Choice #4)]] *'03 #35 [[Imperial Dignitary Janus Greejatus (Death Star Procession) (84842)|Imperial Dignitary Janus Greejatus (Death Star Procession)]] *'03 #36 [[Padmé Amidala (Lars Homestead) (84843)|Padmé Amidala (Lars Homestead)]] *'03 #37 [[Achk Med-Beq (Coruscant Outlander Club) (84742)|Achk Med-Beq (Coruscant Outlander Club)]] *'03 #38 [[Ayy Vida (Outlander Nightclub Patron) (84723)|Ayy Vida (Outlander Nightclub Patron)]] *'03 #39 [[Obi-Wan Kenobi (Outlander Nightclub Encounter) (84717)|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Outlander Nightclub Encounter)]] *'03 #40 [[Elan Sleazebaggano (Outlander Nightclub Encounter) (84718)|Elan Sleazebaggano (Outlander Nightclub Encounter)]] *'03 #41 [[Imperial Dignitary Kren Blista-Vanee (Death Star Procession) (84769)|Imperial Dignitary Kren Blista-Vanee (Death Star Procession)]] *'03 #42 [[Anakin Skywalker (Army of the Republic) (84814)|Anakin Skywalker (Army of the Republic)]] *'03 #43 [[ARC Trooper (Army of the Republic) (Lieutenant) (84753)|ARC Trooper (Army of the Republic) (Lieutenant)]] *'03 #43 [[ARC Trooper (Army of the Republic) (Captain) (84753)|ARC Trooper (Army of the Republic) (Captain)]] *'03 #44 [[Yoda (Army of the Republic) (84828)|Yoda (Army of the Republic)]] *'03 #45 [[Obi-Wan Kenobi (General of the Republic Army) (84826)|Obi-Wan Kenobi (General of the Republic Army)]] *'03 #46 [[Durge (Commander of the Separatist Forces) (84816)|Durge (Commander of the Separatist Forces)]] *'03 #47 [[Asajj Ventress (Sith Apprentice) (84827)|Asajj Ventress (Sith Apprentice)]] *'03 #48 [[Mace Windu (General of the Republic Army) (84848)|Mace Windu (General of the Republic Army)]] *'03 #49 [[Kit Fisto (Army of the Republic) (84849)|Kit Fisto (Army of the Republic)]] *'03 #50 [[Clone Trooper (Army of the Republic) (84724)|Clone Trooper (Army of the Republic)]] *'03 #51 [[Saesee Tiin (Army of the Republic) (84722)|Saesee Tiin (Army of the Republic)]] Deluxe *[[Jango Fett (Kamino Showdown) (84950)|Jango Fett (Kamino Showdown)]] *[[Obi-Wan Kenobi (Kamino Showdown) (84949)|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Kamino Showdown)]] *Super Battle Droid Builder Ultra *[[Hoth Evacuation: General Rieekan with Hoth Tactical Screen (84713)|Hoth Evacuation General Rieekan with Hoth Tactical Screen]] Holiday *Holiday Edition Yoda Fan Club Silver *2003 Star Wars Clone Trooper Toys 'Я' Us *[[Boba Fett Star Wars 2003 Convention Figure (84530)|Boba Fett Star Wars 2003 Convention Figure]] Fan Club 2004 Basic Wave 1 "Hoth" *'04 #01 [[Hoth Trooper (Hoth Evacuation) (84725)|Hoth Trooper (Hoth Evacuation)]] *'04 #02 [[R-3PO (Hoth Evacuation) (84726)|R-3PO (Hoth Evacuation)]] *'04 #03 [[Luke Skywalker (Hoth Attack) (84727)|Luke Skywalker (Hoth Attack)]] Wave 2 "Tatooine" *'04 #04 [[Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace) (84731)|Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace)]] *'04 #05 [[R2-D2 (Jabba's Sail Barge) (84719)|R2-D2 (Jabba's Sail Barge)]] *'04 #06 [[R1-G4 (Tatooine Transaction) (84721)|R1-G4 (Tatooine Transaction)]] Wave 3 "Jabba’s Palace" *'04 #07 [[Lando Calrissian (Jabba's Sail Barge) (84743)|Lando Calrissian (Jabba's Sail Barge)]] *'04 #08 [[Rappertunie (Jabba's Palace) (84746)|Rappertunie (Jabba's Palace)]] *'04 #09 [[J'Quille (Jabba's Palace) (84744)|J'Quille (Jabba's Palace)]] *'04 #10 [[Tanus Spijek (Jabba's Palace) (84747)|Tanus Spijek (Jabba's Palace)]] *'04 #11 [[Holographic Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace) (84745)|Holographic Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace)]] Wave 4 "Battle of Yavin" *'04 #12 [[General Jan Dodonna (Battle of Yavin) (84766)|General Jan Dodonna (Battle of Yavin)]] *'04 #13 [[Dutch Vander Gold Leader (Battle of Yavin) (84764)|Dutch Vander Gold Leader (Battle of Yavin)]] *'04 #14 [[TIE Fighter Pilot (Battle of Yavin) (84765)|TIE Fighter Pilot (Battle of Yavin)]] *'04 #15 [[Captain Antilles (Tantive IV Invasion) Fan's Choice Figure (84767)|Captain Antilles (Tantive IV Invasion) Fan's Choice Figure #5]] Wave 5 "Star Destroyer Executor" *'04 #16 [[Admiral Ozzel (Executor Assault) (84770)|Admiral Ozzel (Executor Assault)]] *'04 #17 [[Dengar (Executor Meeting) (84771)|Dengar (Executor Meeting)]] *'04 #18 [[Bossk (Executor Meeting) (84772)|Bossk (Executor Meeting)]] Wave 6 "Battle of Endor" *'04 #19 [[Han Solo (Endor Strike) (84775)|Han Solo (Endor Strike)]] *'04 #20 [[General Madine (Imperial Shuttle Capture) (84776)|General Madine (Imperial Shuttle Capture)]] *'04 #21 [[Lando Calrissian (Death Star Attack) (84777)|Lando Calrissian (Death Star Attack)]] Ultra *[[Kamino Confrontation: Jango Fett (85158)|Jango Fett Kamino Confrontation]] *[[Kamino Confrontation: Obi-Wan Kenobi (85157)|Obi-Wan Kenobi Kamino Confrontation]] Collectible Figure and Cup *Anakin Skywalker *Darth Maul *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Princess Leia Hall of Fame *[[Geonosis Hangar Duel Anakin Skywalker (84793)|Anakin Skywalker (Geonosis Hangar Duel)]] *[[Death Star Rescue C-3PO (84791)|C-3PO (Death Star Rescue)]] *[[Escape from Hoth Chewbacca (84789)|Chewbacca (Escape from Hoth)]] *[[Theed Hangar Duel Darth Maul (85090)|Darth Maul (Theed Hangar Duel)]] *[[Death Star Clash Darth Vader (85156)|Darth Vader (Death Star Clash)]] *[[Flight to Alderaan Han Solo (85154)|Han Solo (Flight to Alderaan)]] *[[Tatooine Encounter Luke Skywalker (85155)|Luke Skywalker (Tatooine Encounter)]] *[[Coruscant Chase Obi-Wan Kenobi (84792)|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Coruscant Chase)]] *[[Death Star Captive Princess Leia Organa (85110)|Princess Leia Organa (Death Star Captive)]] *[[Tatooine Mission R2-D2 (84790)|R2-D2 (Tatooine Mission)]] *[[Death Star Chase Stormtrooper (84794)|Stormtrooper (Death Star Chase)]] *[[Battle of Geonosis Yoda (84795)|Yoda (Battle of Geonosis)]] Silver *Silver Saga Edition Star Wars 2004 Sandtrooper ---- = Multipacks = ---- Basic Exclusive Toys 'Я' Us *The Battle of Hoth *Imperial Forces *Jedi Warriors *Skirmish at Carkoon *Ultimate Bounty Holiday *Holiday Edition R2-D2 and C-3PO Wal*Mart Jabba's Palace *Jabba's Palace: Jabba the Hutt *Jabba's Palace: Jabba's Court Denizens Screen Scenes Death Star Trash Compactor *Set 1 of 2 includes Luke Skywalker & Han Solo *Set 2 of 2 includes Princess Leia & Chewbacca Geonosian War Chamber *Set 1 of 2 includes Poggle the Lesser, Count Dooku & San Hill *Set 2 of 2 includes Nute Gunray, Passel Argente & Shu Mai Jedi High Council *Set 1 of 2 includes Mace Windu, Oppo Rancis, Even Piell *Set 2 of 2 includes Yarael Poof, Depa Billaba & Yaddle Troop Builder Sets Exclusive Fan Club *Endor Troop Builder Set *Rebel Trooper Builder Set *Troop Builders III (Sandtroopers) *Stormtrooper Troop Builder Set Other *The Holocron Adventure Jedi-Con ---- = Vehicles = ---- Basic Attack of the Clones *Anakin Skywalker Speeder *Anakin Skywalker's Swoop Bike *Darth Tyranus's Geonosian Speeder Bike *Jango Fett's Slave I *Republic Gunship *Zam Wesell Speeder Exclusives A New Hope *Death Star Trench: Red Leader's X-Wing Fighter Toys 'Я' Us *Imperial Dogfight: TIE Fighter K•B Toys *Luke Skywalker and Landspeeder Toys 'Я' Us The Empire Strikes Back *Luke Skywalker's X-Wing Fighter Toys 'Я' Us *TIE Bomber Wal*Mart Return of the Jedi *A-Wing Fighter Target *Imperial Shuttle FAO Schwartz Attack of the Clones *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter K•B Toys Deluxe *Clone Trooper with Speeder Bike Ultra *Assault on Endor *Tatooine Escape ---- = Creatures = ---- Basic *[[Electronic Reek (Arena Battle Beast) (84883)|Electronic Reek (Arena Battle Beast)]] *[[Acklay (Arena Battle Beast) (84884)|Acklay (Arena Battle Beast)]] Deluxe *Nexu Ultra *Hoth Attack: Wampa with Hoth Cave ---- = Playsets = ---- Basic *Geonosis Battle Arena ---- = Accessories = ---- Basic Exclusive Target *Arena Conflict Accessory Set includes Battle Droid *Death Star Accessory Set includes Death Star Trooper, Interrogator Droid, and Mouse Droid *Endor Victory Accessory Set includes Scout Trooper *Hoth Survival Accessory Set includes Hoth Rebel Soldier and Hoth Sentry Droid Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎